


New York cries.

by coffee_being_tea



Category: Newsies (1992), Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Angst, Cloudy with a chance of angst, Established Relationship, Light Angst, M/M, Most characters are only mentioned, Period-Typical Homophobia, if you squint real hard, really hard, you'll see javid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2020-02-26 15:20:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18719743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coffee_being_tea/pseuds/coffee_being_tea
Summary: This is how imagine it had been if u were queer during the 1899.Race dies because the Delanceys are assholes.





	New York cries.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ao3 fanfic ever n idk how to work d tags. Please send help. Constructive criticisms are welcome

Muffled cries. Blackening around his line of sight. Feeling himself fall to the ground. Race’s body fell limp to the floor. The Manhattan Newsies blocked by the barricade of bulls from getting to their friend. Muffled groaning was all the boys could hear, before Race fell silent. Oscar and Morris Delancey kept hitting the unconscious boy on the ground. Les by the side with the others, held by his brother as he wept seeing his best friend beaten. Albert and Elmer running towards the Brooklyn bridge rushing to a patiently waiting Spot Conlon. Seeing their faces, his own fell to that of worry and trepidation.

“Race. Help.” were the only words needed to be said by the two other boys to make Spot run the fastest in his life. His thoughts filled with Race. Stills of race’s face flashed before his eyes. His crooked grin, his soft plush mouth around his corona. The wrinkles in his eye whenever he smiles. Spot’s heart was thudding against his chest, eyes blurring as he ran. Muttering hard sorry’s to the ones he bumped into. Turning around a corner a group of bulls moving away as a group, knowing no newsie would go after a bunch. Harsh ringing in his ears as he turned before the Manhattan lodging to see the a certain Antonio whose body was on the ground, beaten bloody. Spot staggered.

Jack Kelly. Sitting on the ground, a black eye forming around his eye. His lips split bloody. He can’t feel the pain. Like Spot, all he was hearing was the ringing in his ear as stared at his brother. Slowly he stood. A numbness forming around his chest. A dull ache forming around Spot’s body. Two different people but one goal as they walked towards the body. 

Elmer and Albert limping, breathing heavily before the corner. As they turned around, seeing the boys all over scattered, breaking down and the littles herded by a barely holding on David. Elmer fell to the ground and sobbed quietly, knowing they can do nothing. Albert followed. 

Cruthie, by race’s body. Hands shaking, gently touched race’s bruised face. He felt a hand on his shoulders, turning his head, only to see tear-filled eyes owned by the King of Brooklyn. He opened his mouth, wanting to say something but couldn’t as the only sound that left his lips was a sob.

“S-Spot. I’s sos sorry. T-the Bulls th-they’s been beating around people reported for being queer. Th-the Delanceys. Th-they reported Racer. We t-tried to stop them Sp-Spot. I’m sos sorry-” Cutchie broke down. 

“C-can I have a moment alone with him? Please?” was the only words Spot could say. Lest breaking down in front of the entire Manhattan Newsies. Slowly, Crutchie nodded and was helped by a Jack Kelly, unnoticed earlier, he held Spot’s shoulders and met his eye. Held it for a while then looked towards the other newsies, then whistles a broken tune. The boys looked at him and one by one, walked inside of the lodging. A silent parade of broken boys. 

Spot knelt by the body on the ground and smiled sadly at it. His face was calm. Spot’s facade broke and he cried, head bent down low. Race never had a calm face. It’s always smiling or smirking. A laughter around his body, an aura that made Spot fall in love with him. 

“I’m so sorry Tonio. I’s so sorry.” He kept repeating it himself. A mantra. Rain slowly fell around them, soon enough the rain was stronger, than any rain. To spot, it’s as if the heaven’s are crying at the same loss. The loss of a loved one. A best friend. A brother. A lover. He rocked Race’s cold dead body as he wept silently, in the rain.

**Author's Note:**

> How was it? Constructive criticisms are welcome...


End file.
